


Crossing Borders

by Sheneya



Series: Who's Adopting Barry Allen? [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry finds himself further from Joe and Iris than he'd like.</p><p>Luckily this new family could afford long distance calls.</p><p>Now Beta Read by farflungstars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Borders

**Author's Note:**

> I am using TV standards for adoption, not real life standards.
> 
> All oneshots are adoptable, as long as you leave a note in the comments below saying you wish to expand the story.

It was the first time someone so obviously high class had turned up at the foster home. The woman had two children with her, a boy that looked about 5 years older than Barry, and a girl about 5 years younger. There was something a bit different about the girl, but Barry couldn't quite put his finger on it. Dismissing the thought, he took his time to look at the man who had just gotten out of the rather expensive looking car. He was obviously older than his wife, but not by a huge margin, and a vague aura of general guilt seemed to surround him.

The woman, on the other hand, seemed to be very in charge of herself and her relationships, gently, but firmly corralling her daughter as she tried to bolt over to where the foster children sat, probably wanting to play, while at the same time discussing something with her other child. Barry couldn't tell if it was about grades, advice, or something else. Not that it mattered really. Barry watched as they entered the front office, before turning back to what he was doing. He knew he was considered far too weird for such an obviously influential family to contemplate taking him in.

For nearly an hour, Barry saw no sign of anyone from the family, but the other children of the home, where showing obvious signs of interest, a few of them looking at the now completely cooled-down car with awe and exchanging ideas about who they were, tossing theories about like basketballs, from the mundane, such as them being a simple business family, to the extravagant, inferring that they were royalty of some sort. Barry just thought it was the result of watching far too many movies on their part, as the only theory that made some sense was the out of town one, this was mainly because the car had Starling City number plates.

As he was thinking this, the door leading from the front office into the playground opened. The younger of the two children bolted out and seamlessly integrated herself into an ongoing ball game, meanwhile, her older brother sat down on the grass a few feet from where Barry was, seemingly more interested in keeping an eye on the smaller girl than playing any games. It was clear that the big brother would not be interested in talking to the quiet boy sitting near him, so Barry left him alone.

Without warning, the comfortable silence was interrupted when the girl bounced her way over to Barry with the ball in her hands. It was obvious she wanted him to play with her and the others, but before she could ask, one of the more crude boys spoke up. "Don't ask the crazy boy."

The girl's' face was contemplative as she turned to ask what he meant, as was the older boy's, Barry didn't talk as the rude boy told them all about his belief in his father's innocence and about a superfast man in yellow killing his mother, knowing that no one would listen to him anyway. Instead of laughing at him like other children did, she reacted more like Iris had, although not exactly the same way. She believed his father might be innocent, but she couldn't believe the idea of a superfast man. Unfortunately this incited a bad response from the impolite boy, who appeared to have developed a slight crush on her, although he was obviously trying to hide it.

Within minutes, the two were scrapping with the other kids divided between egging them on and breaking them apart. Her brother was in the latter category. It wasn't until she suddenly bared her teeth that he broke in physically though, manually pulling her away from the fight as she went to bite her opponent. However it was the sound of an adult voice yelling at them that stopped the fight completely. Once again the visiting woman's ability to control the people around her was made clear as ever child in the yard found themselves standing still to wait for her next words. "Thea, what have I said about biting?"

Barry watched as the girl seemed to pull herself back up. "Not to do it unless you have no other choice."

Barry's eyes widened slightly at this, usually parents told their kids not to bite at all. But when he thought about their obvious wealth it seemed logical, his talks with Joe sometimes included solved kidnapping cases, and they seemed like a family that were at risk of being targeted.

However he couldn't just let the girl take the fall alone, taking a deep breath, he moved to speak with the woman who's stern tone reminded him slightly of his own mother when he'd done something wrong. "She was defending me Ma'am."

The woman looked at him kindly, although she still seemed slightly cold. "And who might you be?"

He blinked in confusion, before replying. "Oh, sorry Ma'am, my name is Barry Allen."

The woman's smile seemed to grow. "It's nice to meet you Barry, My name is Moira Queen." She pointed to where the newly named Thea was now standing. "This is my daughter, whose name you just heard me call out, my husband Robert is still in the office, and Oliver is the boy standing behind you."

Barry stared at her for a few seconds, not sure why she was telling him about their adoption process as he was pretty sure it wasn't for him. "We were wondering if you'd like to join our family. We live in Starling City, but Robert thinks we can make sure you are able to stay in contact with Detective West and his daughter."

The girl grabbed him from behind in a bear hug. "Please big brother Barry."

Moira looked at him as well, and Oliver seemed to be desperately trying not to laugh as Thea squeezed him far too tightly.

As Barry considered the pros and cons of his sudden invitation, the woman's husband walked out of the office with the home's administrator, Maggie. "Ah, I see the rest of your family has already met Barry."

Robert grinned at him and held out his hand to shake. "Nice to meet you Barry... I'm assuming you'd like to contact your friend and her father before you decide whether you'd like to be part of the Queen family?"

Barry nodded, he did want to talk with Joe and Iris, but he had the feeling he'd end up accepting the adoption, if only because aside from Iris, Thea had been the only person to stand up for him in a while, and Oliver seemed pretty cool as well, even though he hadn't said much.

He was pretty sure the two adults had to be fairly okay as well, considering their children, and they lived closer to his imprisoned father than where he was currently living.

Not to mention, it would be a pretty nice family, even without the obvious wealth.


End file.
